<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Три пропущенных года by WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749876">Три пропущенных года</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202021'>WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Broadchurch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Missing Persons, WTF Tennant and Sheen 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>После суда над Джо Миллером Алек Харди возвращается в Сэндбрук.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты низкого рейтинга 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Три пропущенных года</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Харди и сам плохо понимает, зачем возвращается. Будто после того, как он раскрыл убийство в Сэндбруке, он может себе это позволить. Будто нет больше груза вины. Будто они все могут начать сначала, хотя он знал, все время знал, что Тесс тогда была в том отеле. Знал и прикрывал ее.</p><p>И Тесс его снова пускает в свою жизнь — словно это совершенно нормально. Так и должно быть. Может, это он все эти годы был перед ней виноват, ну а теперь раз он нашел убийцу, то она его может простить? Дать их семье еще один шанс. Ведь они по-прежнему семья?</p><p>Харди кажется, что он наконец обрел покой. Сэндбрук куда лучше Бродчерча, ненавистного Бродчерча. Но теперь, в Сэндбруке, он начинает отчаянно скучать по ветру, по морю, по бесконечному песку и по чертовым утесам.</p><p>Он улыбается жене, он улыбается женщине, которая его предала, а сам все чаще думает о той, другой. Которая стала коллегой, действительно напарником и, Харди даже не побоится этого слова, другом.</p><p>Он думает, как там она одна, со своими вечными эмоциями, порывистостью, неумением расследовать серьезные дела. Как она там со своими детьми, в городе, где каждый знает ее столько лет, но никогда теперь не забудет, что ее фамилия — это фамилия убийцы.</p><p>Харди ходил по Сэндбруку, где каждый знал его как худшего копа Британии, и спрашивал себя: каково ходить по городу, где ты — жена убийцы, подруга матери убитого мальчика? Ему все говорили: как ты мог не раскрыть это дело? А ее спрашивают: как ты могла не знать? Как?</p><p>Его жена — словно чужая ему женщина. Миллер — Миллер тем более чужая. </p><p>Харди и сам плохо понимает, зачем возвращается. Может быть, ему просто хочется верить, что в Бродчерче его хоть кто-то ждет. А может быть, он почти уверен в этом.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>бета — Xenya-m</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>